Suffragette City
"Suffragette City" is a cover song by Andy Taylor, released as a B-side to his sixth single "Stone Cold Sober" by A&M Records in September 1990. About the song Written by David Bowie, the song was originally released on his The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars album in 1972. It was later issued as a single in 1976 to promote the Changesonebowie compilation in the UK. "Suffragette City" features a piano riff heavily influenced by Little Richard and a lyrical reference to the book and film A Clockwork Orange. Andy Taylor's version was recorded at the Trident II Studios in London during the summer of 1990, when he was recording the covers album Dangerous. This track wasn't included on the album. The track was later included on the unofficial ''Dangerous'' 2006 edition, released by the DD Fan Club. Simon Le Bon performed the song with Hazel O'Conner in December 1980, which was released on O'Conner's 12" single "Time". Duran Duran have also covered the song during a Birmingham Christmas Show in 1980. Track listing 7": A&M AM710 (UK) #"Stone Cold Sober" #"Suffragette City" CD: A&M AMCD710 (UK) #"Stone Cold Sober" #"Suffragette City" #"Winner With You" Cassette: A&M AMMC710 (UK) #"Stone Cold Sober" #"Suffragette City" Other related appearances Albums: *''Dangerous'' - Andy Taylor *''The Solo Works'' - Andy Taylor *''Thunder Eyes'' - Andy Taylor *''Rare'' - Andy Taylor *''Taylor Taylor: Smash Hits'' Singles: *"Stone Cold Sober" - Andy Taylor *"Winner With You" - Andy Taylor *"Time" - Hazel O'Connor Lyrics (Hey man) Oh, leave me alone, you know (Hey man) Oh, Henry, get off the phone, I gotta (Hey man) I gotta straighten my face This mellow-thighed chick just put my spine out of place (Hey man) My school days insane (Hey man) My works down the drain (Hey man) Well she's a total blam-blam She said she had to squeeze it But she... And then she... Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you can't afford the ticket I'm back from Suffragette City Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you ain't got time to check it You know my Suffragette City is outta sight She's all right (Hey man) Ah, Henry, don't be unkind, go away (Hey man) I can't take you this time, no way (Hey man) Droogie, don't crash here There's only room for one And here she comes, here she comes Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you can't afford the ticket I'm back from Suffragette City Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you ain't got time to check it You know my Suffragette City is outta sight She's all right Oh, hit me! Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you can't afford the ticket I'm back from Suffragette City Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you ain't got time to check it You know my Suffragette City Don't lean on me, man 'Cos you can't afford the ticket I'm back from Suffragette City Oh, don't lean on me, man 'Cos you ain't got time to check it You know my Suffragette City is outta sight She's all right A Suffragette City A Suffragette City I'm back from Suffragette City I'm back from Suffragette City Ooh Suffragette City Ooh Suffragette City Ooh, how Suffragette City Ooh, how Suffragette Ooh Wham bam, thank you ma'am A Suffragette City A Suffragette City Quite all right A Suffragette City Too fine A Suffragette City Ooh A Suffragette City Oh My Suffragette City Oh my Suffragette City Oh Suffragette Suffragette See also *Discography 4: Andy Taylor *Duran Duran discography featuring Andy Taylor Category:Cover songs